


I Think, I Know, I Love (You)

by Headphone_Love



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rain, Short & Sweet, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Lance reminisces while Keith wonders how he hasn't gotten sick yet.





	I Think, I Know, I Love (You)

**Author's Note:**

> Something short to apologise for my unannounced hiatus.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

A gentle gust of air hit Lance the moment he opened the door. It was quiet minus the sound of the rain falling around him; the sun had barely begun to creep up into the sky. It was early—a lot earlier than he would have ever wanted to wake up years ago. This wasn’t years ago, though, and Lance wasn’t quite the same as his teenage counterpart.

Stepping outside barefoot was another thing he would have never done, but here he was with his bare skin against the cool, wet concrete while the rain gentle washed across his face, arms, and legs. It was nice, if not comforting to know that the world was still going on around him. It was the polar opposite to the nightmare that had woken him up, thankfully, and it was then that Lance took in a deep breath and allowed his shoulders to relax.

“Lance?”

The former paladin turned, startled out of his moment with the universe to see a sleepy Keith squinting at him in the darkness.

“Why are you awake, you weirdo?”

Lance’s lips twitched into something fond. “I could say the same for you, Samurai. You’re never awake this early.”

“No reason to be,” Keith grumbled, though when he seemed to realize the condition Lance was in, he snapped awake and stalked towards him. “Again? Really? You’re going to get sick one of these days.”

Pouting, Lance allowed himself to be pulled inside as the front door was shut, the rain already a memory as Keith led him towards the bathroom while rambling about how cold rainwater was and how early mornings are often frigid. Lance listened with the same smile on his lips and his fingers laced with Keith’s own. It was only after he had stripped and entered the shower that he had let the other’s hand go. He immediately missed Keith’s body heat when the shower did little to mimic it. This made is a short shower and soon he was sitting on the couch with Keith as they talked about little things from what Shiro was doing with Curtis, to Hunk and Shay apparently opening an intergalactic chain of restaurants, and of course the Holts being the geniuses they always were and reaching new heights that could only be reached with their experience in space.

All that was really left was to talk about…well, themselves: their 'status', their relationship, what they were if anything at all.

Lance felt his eyes drooping at this point, hearing Keith click his tongue at him. 

“Perfect timing as always, sharpshooter.”

With a hum, Lance lifted his head and opened his eyes to see Keith eyeing him with a bit of uncertainty. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the other’s cheek experimentally, pulling away afterward. He was relieved to see that Keith was blushing as well, definitely not having expected such a bold response. 

“I like you. A lot. Like, a lot-a lot. Thought it was obvious when I moved in with you.”

Keith parted his lips to respond, instead choosing to huff and pull Lance even closer to squeeze him tightly. Lance whined but didn’t fight it as Keith’s nuzzled his wet and slightly curly hair.

“For someone who never shuts up, you don’t use your words when you need to,” Keith grumbled. “But me too. For a while now, I think.”

“You think? I deserve more than that, sam—”

Lance felt a kiss against his forehead, then one on the tip of his nose. There was a pause as Keith eyed him, Lance feeling overwhelmed at how… _soft_ this interaction was. Keith, who was all swords and rough edges and calluses. Sure, Lance wasn’t any different at this point, but he was known for physical interactions like hugs and kisses and overall skinship.

“I love you. There…was that clear enough?”

Instead of getting angry, Keith snorted, finally leaning in and pressing his forehead against Lance’s gently.

“Yeah. That works.”

It may not have been the first kiss Lance had ever had, but it was the one he’d been waiting for ever since the first day he’d arrived with his boxes and suitcases in tow.

Just wait until the others heard about it.  


End file.
